Tokui Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Tokui Yu *'Nombre:' 徳井 優 (とくい ゆう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tokui Yu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Takaoka Office Dramas *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *SICK'S 2 (TBS-Paravi, 2019) *Jinsei ga Tanoshiku Naru Shiawase no Housoku (NTV-YTV, 2019) *Keiji Zero (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.1 *Gokudo Meshi (BS Japan, 2018) *SICK'S (TBS-Paravi, 2018) *Fuwaku no Sukuramu (NHK, 2018) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Doctor Y 2 (TV Asahi-Amazon Prime, 2018) *Bokura no Yuuki SP (NTV, 2017) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Chuushingura no Koi (NHK, 2016) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) ep.2 *Doctor Car (YTV, 2016) ep.5 *Tachibana Noboru Seishun Tebikae (NHK, 2016) *Keishicho Zero Gakari (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.6-7 *Enka (WOWOW, 2015) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Borderline (NHK, 2014) *Hard Nut! (NHK BS Premium, 2013) ep.7 *Gochisousan (NHK, 2013) *Kyokuhoku Rhapsody (NHK, 2013) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) ep.5 *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.4 *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.1,11 *Beginners! (TBS, 2012) ep.9 *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.4 *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.2 *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.1 *Tonbi (NHK, 2012) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) *Inu o Kau to Iu Koto (TV Asahi, 2011) ep.1 *Shinsengumi Keppuroku (NHK, 2011) *Toilet no Kamisama (TBS, 2011) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (TBS, 2010) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) *Hancho (TBS, 2009) ep.3 *Go Ape (WOWOW, 2009) *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (TV Asahi, 2008) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.11 *Odaiba Tantei Shuchishin Hexagon Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) ep.28 *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 2008) *Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008) ep.10 *Binbo Danshi (NTV, 2008) ep.4 *Kurama Tengu (NHK, 2008) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) *Fufudo (TBS, 2007, ep7) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.2 *Shokatsu Keiji 3 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sennyu Keiji Ranbo 2 (NTV, 2007) *Ri Kouran (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Dare Yori mo Mama wo Aisu (TBS, 2006) ep.7 *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Shokatsu Keiji 2 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dekabeya (TV Asahi, 2005) *Haruka 17 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Order Made (NHK, 2004) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Minimoni de Bremen no Ongaku-tai (NHK, 2004) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kaettekita Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2003) *Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2002) *Trick 2 (TV Asahi, 2002) ep.1-3 *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.9 *Quiz (TBS, 2000) *Best Friend (TV Asahi, 1999) *Prison Hotel (TV Asahi, 1999) ep.7 *Keizoku (TBS, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro (TV Asahi, 1998) *Tenurara (NHK, 1998) *Bokura no Yuuki (NTV, 1997) ep.5 *Itazura na Kiss (TV Asahi, 1996) *Good Luck (NTV, 1996) *Kekkon Shiyo yo! (TBS, 1996) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (NTV, 1995) Películas *Kibaiyanse! Watashi (2019) *My Retirement, My Life (2018) *Taiso Shiyou Yo (2018) *Survival Family (2017) *I Am a Hero (2016) *125 Years Memory (2015) *Otoko no Isshou (2015) *The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *Girl’s Recipes / Otome no Reshipi (2014) *"A Band Rabbit" and a Boy / Gakutai no Usagi (2013) *Mata, Kanarazu Aou to Dare mo ga Itta (2013) *Princess Sakura: Forbidden Pleasures / Sakura Hime (2013) *Detective in the Bar / Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 2 (2013) *Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer / Tenchi Meisatsu (2012) *My Departure (2012) *Fujimi Orchestra (2012) *Kichijoji no Asahina-kun (2011) *Crossroads / Railways: Ai o Tsutaerare Nai Otona-Tachi e (2011) *The Wife of Gegege / Gegege no Nyobo (2010) *Onobori Monogatari (2010) *Piecing Me Back Together / Matataki (2010) *Rinco's Restaurant / Shokudo Katatsumuri (2010) *Ecchi wo Nerae! Inuneko. (2009) *Noriben - The Recipe for Fortune / Nonchan noriben (2009) *I am a Cat Stalker / Watashi wa Neko Stalker (2009) *Crime or Punishment?!? / Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) *Koi Suru Kanojo, Nishi He (2008) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Itsu Ka No Kimi E (2007) *Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *The Haunted Samurai / Tsukigami (2007) *The Sword of Alexander (2007) *Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) *Itsuka no kimi e (2007) *Sixteen / 16 jyu-roku (2007) *Tana no sumi (2007) *I Just Didn't Do It / Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai (2006) *Rough (2006) *Touch (2005) *The Great Yokai War (2005) *Fly Daddy Fly (2005) *Life on the Longboard (2005) *Simsons (2005) *Pacchigi! (2004) *Tokyo Genpatsu (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) *Eiko (2004) *Zebraman (2004) *Drugstore Girl (2003) *17-sai (2003) *Toast to Love (2002) *Dojji go go! (2002) *Koi ni Utaeba (2002) *Kin'yu Hametsu Nippon: Togenkyo no Hito-bito (2002) *Travail (2002) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Dark Water (2002) *Honogurai Mizu no Soko Kara (2002) *Water Boys (2001) *Kanzen-naru Shiiku - Ai no 40-nichi (2001) *Drug (2001) *Keizoku: The Movie (2000) *Dream Maker (1999) *The Exam / O-juken (1999) *Adrenaline Drive (1999) *Diary of Early Winter Shower (1998) *Weather Girl (1996) *Shall We Dance? (1996) *Fancy Dance (1989) *Hanjuku Madonna: oishii futomomo (1987) Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Ashima High School Enlaces *Perfil (Takaoka Office) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tokui Yuu001.jpg Tokui Yuu002.jpg Tokui Yuu003.jpg Tokui Yuu004.jpg Tokui Yuu005.jpg Tokui Yu 6.jpg Categoría:JActor